The 'lovable' friend
by Kajune
Summary: Toriko is good friends with Coco, because he is such a good guy...good enough to become even more than just a friend. Toriko X Coco


**Title **: The 'lovable' friend

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Toriko.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Toriko is good friends with Coco, because he is such a good guy...good enough to become even more than just a friend.

* * *

Today didn't start off nicely.

Being good at collecting food ingredients has made Toriko rather rich, and able to afford the high-class meals of places such as Hotel Gourmet. Since buying food is so easy for him, he usually has no qualms about sharing whatever plate of food he has...though not with a thief, who he would rather fight than to even suggest an offer.

Zebra is Toriko's (largest) adopted brother, and because of this Toriko cares for him. However, there are times when he will not tolerate the man's lack of manners and habit of stealing even though he can ask. Not to mention, asking for any stolen stuff back is impossible, since all goes down into the stomach before Toriko can realize what just happened, realize where the majority of his food went.

He hadn't even picked up the fork yet.

In retaliation, Toriko wasted no time in bad mouthing his brother, and got the same response back. Had the chefs not kindly asked Zebra (who wasn't even invited) to leave, there would have been a bloodbath, which would have definitely scared the customers. Seeing the man leave had Toriko thinking his day was going to improve, and a smile appeared as he sat back down.

**No**.

The day only got worse seconds later, due to his argument having distracted him from Sunny's actions. He didn't steal anything, but rather, he threw out the remainder of Toriko's food. Why? To Sunny, they all looked, smelled and tasted funny, and apparently not good for the skin.

One could say he did this out of concern, but Toriko partly believes he did it for himself, having a tendency to go crazy whenever near something he considers 'disgusting'.

No one was pleased with Sunny's actions though, which led him to argue with Rin, and once again the chefs made the request of having them _both_ out; the noise they were making was too loud. Things only got worse when Komatsu admitted to having used up the last of their ingredients, and needed more supplies if possible.

This only made Toriko more depressed.

However, as everything seemed to be transforming into Hell, the last adopted brother left - Coco - slid a plate of meat over to Toriko, saying with a smile that he'll share his own food.

Only then, did Toriko's day brighten.

* * *

Always, he is nice, nice in such a way that he makes Toriko happy. Of course, he does have a 'darker' side like all the other Heavenly Kings do, but as an individual, he is very acceptable. One could say Coco is Toriko's favorite brother; even Komatsu prefers him.

Unfortunately, the few plates Coco could spare him at Hotel Gourmet weren't enough, and so Coco agreed to serve him the food he has at home. Together on the back of Coco's beloved pet Kiss, the two men made their way to the lonesome house, where Toriko's stomach does manage to get a tiny bit full.

He's happy anyway.

As Toriko stuffs down the last of Coco's food supplies, his eyes carefully watch as Coco stands looking out the window, looking so graceful, more so than Sunny could ever look. Toriko really admires this brother. While the other two are prone to causing him trouble, this one often spares him some agony. He appreciates it. It would also be nice to collect some supplies for Coco in return, assuming doing so will be enough for all the good Coco has done him these past few months.

Gulping down the last from his beer bottle, Toriko continues to watch how the unsuspecting Coco smiles out the window, letting the afternoon sun shine on him, while the cool wind blows onto that single hair strand. Coco seems to enjoy changing his hairstyle, so much that Toriko can't seem to choose which style he likes best.

However, the more he looks, the more he comes to admire Coco, and not only for his heart, but for his appearance too. _Charming_, he looks. It is as if he is under Warden Love's spell, but he knows he's not, since this attraction has been growing for sometime, just becoming more prominent now.

"Hey, Coco." Toriko calls.

"Hmm?" Almost immediately does the young man turn, now looking at his blue-haired brother. His eyes are truly beautiful, the shape of his face is not bad either, and his smile is so heart-warming. Maybe a life of solitude can change a man this way.

Simply wanting to see a different view, Toriko replies with a wide grin, "Nothing.", and watches as Coco sighs lightly before resuming his stare out the window. If it were Sunny, he would start complaining, and if it were Zebra, he would either have already been punched or seconds from it.

That is a very clear difference between them, and as said before, Toriko prefers_ this _brother.

...maybe a little too much.

A moment later, Toriko speaks, calling the other's name again. "Coco."

Said raven is startled, since the second time he turns his head, he ends up finding the larger man standing a mere few inches away. He somehow didn't notice the other approach, and had not expected him to either.

"Tori-"

Before he can protest, Toriko wraps his arms around his waist, causing Coco to place his own on Toriko's big shoulders. Their faces are so close, _disturbingly _close for Coco, since he doesn't like being intimately attached to anyone, especially another man.

With a smirk, Toriko, as he gazes into Coco's darker eyes, whispers, "Remember that time we were on the cruise, and we danced? Can we do that again?"

While trying to resist the urge to blush and hurt his brother as he attempts to break free, Coco replies, "I don't even know why we danced in the first place. Do you?"

Toriko knows not the reason for their unexpected dance, one could say they fell into mood for it, due to the song that was being played maybe, even Sunny went and brought Komatsu into a sort of tango. Toriko did however, enjoy it, and enjoys it more each time he thinks about it, regardless of the real reason.

With no proper answer, Toriko just says, "Yeah I do." Coco raises a brow. "We wanted to have fun." Then he frowns.

"Are you serious?" His dark tone questions.

It seems he is unconvinced by the smoothly-said lie. Toriko wants him to not worry though, since he feels the greatest desire to dance right now, and he really isn't known for his patience. So, he decides to move them around while continuing to talk the other into consent.

Toriko steps to the side, and brings a surprised Coco with him. "Can't we just do it again?"

"No!" Coco says, demandingly.

At first, Toriko thinks Coco is finally being cruel, but upon opening his eyes following a goofy grin, he notices the other blushing. 'He couldn't hide it'. Amused somewhat, Toriko continues to dance around the room, forcing Coco to follow or else tremble, which would be extremely embarrassing.

The more he moves, the less able Coco is to make words, and the more his face turns red.

In the end, the raven accepts, and their dance is resumed properly.

* * *

Toriko didn't expect to get so excited as he basically spun his friend around the kitchen, nearly knocking things over by accident and carelessness, much to Coco's suppressed annoyance. They continued to move about as Coco's discomfort grew and Toriko's happiness inflated. In the end, Toriko's eyes see not just a brother, a friend, an ally, or a partner...but someone much, much more.

About 15 minutes, after resuming a dance no one really knows why it started, Toriko presses his lips against Coco's, before forcing the man's back against the wall near that very same window said man seems so drawn to. They kiss, and Coco's cheeks only grow darker.

"Stop it." Coco moans, but words alone can't tame the hungry beast.

Everyone knows that.

With another nudge, Toriko manages to send a signal as to what he wants next, and very much so, Coco is unwilling to comply. However, it isn't like the impatient blue-haired is giving him a choice, and as Toriko towers over the raven, the green bands begins to fall; he's telling his brother he will not wait.

When one hand comes to caress Coco's cheek, their lips part, and then can Toriko truly see the embarrassment Coco is going through thanks to him. He doesn't want this, doesn't like this, and neither does Toriko, but for sometime, this has begun to change. When the band covering most of his head is removed, the silky black hair of Coco comes to full view.

Toriko's left hand, which is touching that reddish cheek, moves up the sideburn to play with it.

Looking down, Coco can see that Toriko's right hand isn't stopping, and is now at his waist. How humiliating. Unfortunately though, he will not fight Toriko, knowing it will lead to the destruction of his house and cause his bird to get hurt. He also doesn't want to be 'touched' in such a manner.

Toriko couldn't care less at the moment.

When the bigger man leans forward for another kiss, likely ending their last break in a while, Coco finally mutters, "You will pay for this."

Toriko laughs, before sealing their lips together.

"I know."

* * *

**Author's Note **: This is an update of a story written on 2nd September 2013. I'm sorry if the grammar is bad and some parts don't make sense. Hope you enjoyed it regardless. Thanks for reading~

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
